


Elbow is Potato?

by ZebraLily112



Series: Mini Adventures [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Baby food, Clint is laughed at, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Humor, James is so cute, Logan being Logan, No Plot/Plotless, Tony Being Tony, little James Rogers, rescue dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 00:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZebraLily112/pseuds/ZebraLily112
Summary: Inspired by a Garfield comic strip. The Avengers get along pretty well with other heroes. What happens when one of them visits the Tower for a few nights?





	Elbow is Potato?

One wouldn't expect it, but the Avengers got along pretty well with other heroes. There were team-ups from time to time, especially if the help was really needed (like the attack of the mutant hermit crabs). Tony got along famously with Reed Richards from the Fantasic Four and Peter Quill from the Guardians of the Galaxy. Whenever Bruce Hulked-out, the big green guy enjoyed wrestling with The Thing and Drax. Natasha would chat with Sue, Storm from the X-Men, and Gamora. Steve and Bucky tended to chat with Logan about World War Two and many other things, the three even sparred on a few occasions.

Noticing that the team was getting along with other heroes, Steve asked Tony about letting any of them stay at the Tower if they wanted or needed to, the genius agreed to it very quickly and set up guest rooms on a floor of the Tower that wasn't being used. When the Guardians of the Galaxy were on Earth for supplies, they liked to stay the night at the Tower because they felt welcome and the teams got along very well. Logan would even stay at the Tower every now and again, usually staying a few nights before heading out again.

Today, Logan had stopped by with his usual bag and struck up a conversation with Steve when he entered the Common Floor. Tony half listened to it as he worked on fixing the dishwasher and Natasha was going through the jars of Gerber with James.

"So, how's it been here?" Logan asked

"Not too bad, attacks here, villains there." Steve replied "Same 'ol stuff really."

"I'm planning upgrades for the Quin-Jets at SHIELD." Tony stated "Eye Patch has been complaining about them being too slow."

Logan snorted "Is that guy ever happy?"

"I honestly wouldn't know." Natasha replied putting James in his high chair

As Natasha opened the jar of peaches baby food, Clint walked in with the dog he had rescued last week and was planning on adopting out to his friend Johnny Storm.

"Hey there, bud." Clint greeted James

James only babbled a bit before blowing a bubble, Natasha gave a laugh as Steve handed her a spoon.

"Guess he's not impressed by you." Logan stated with a smirk

"I know a way to impress him." Clint said

The archer knelt down, gaining the attention of the brown and white dog. Clint cleared his throat a bit before letting out three ARF'S, the dog titled its head to the side and blinked. James looked about as confused as the dog and Logan's smirk grew wider as her tried to hold back a laugh. Natasha rose a brow but decided not to ask, Clint was confusing sometimes.

"See, I can speak dog." Clint said standing back up

"You just said 'My elbow is a potato.'" Logan said

Steve, Natasha, Logan, Tony, and even James erupted in laughter as Clint groaned and walked out of the kitchen with the dog in tow.


End file.
